


Heat Me Up

by taeminuet



Category: SHINee
Genre: Blindfolds, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeminuet/pseuds/taeminuet
Summary: “You know me too well,” Kibum says, pressing a kiss to the skin of his chest. “I saw something about candle wax the other day, and I thought you’d look pretty like that. Blindfolded and covered in wax… Don’t you think you’d look pretty, darling?”In which even when they try something new, there’s no way to get around being stupidly in love with each other.





	Heat Me Up

It’s not spontaneous, really, but after four years together, there’s very little that’s truly spontaneous about their relationship. Sometimes Minho shows up with little gifts he saw at the store that remind him of Kibum, and sometimes Kibum picks out clothes for Minho in the hour between Kibum gets home and Minho does and tells him to wash up and get dressed so they can go out. But those are just a part of their relationship, so normal between the two of them that neither one of them would really think to count them as spontaneous.

And it’s not like they really need spontaneity. A part of their relationship is how well they know each other, the depth of understanding between them; that comfort, that surety, is worth far more than spontaneity could ever be.

When Kibum wakes up and kisses him in the morning with that kind of intent, Minho doesn’t have to wonder what Kibum’s doing, because he knows what Kibum wants from him without having to puzzle it out. And when Minho pulls Kibum in at the end of the day, Kibum can tell when it’s cuddliness and when it’s more just by the way Minho touches him. It’s familiar and safe and good.

Taemin sometimes teases them about being boring. But Minho just grins, and Kibum just pops off about not everybody sleeping with three people at once, and the topic shifts easily enough.

Because maybe they’re not spontaneous, but they don’t need to be. Because when Kibum touches Minho’s hand during a commercial break for the new drama they’re watching, Minho turns to Kibum with an open, curious look and Kibum only has to smile and press a kiss to Minho’s shoulder for Minho to shiver a little and nod.

Kibum laughs, shoulders shaking with it, and presses another kiss, just slightly higher than the first. “You don’t even know what I’m going to ask.”

“No,” Minho says, “but I trust you. And you’re not going to do anything that’s really past my limits without talking it out better than this.”

Kibum smiles. “You know me too well,” he says. “I still want to talk about it, though.”

“Of course,” Minho says, and feels a bubble of warmth and the words ‘I love you’ welling up inside him, but he swallows them down to keep from being too cheesy and just wraps his arms around Kibum instead. “After this?”

“Yeah,” Kibum says, and presses one more kiss to Minho’s shoulder before settling back in his arms as the drama comes back on. Kibum is rooting for the secondary main character to get the girl, and Minho has a fondness for the asshole main character, and it leads to playful bickering between the two of them as the episode draws to a close in a cliffhanger about which of them the love interest will pick. They both know that Minho’s probably going to win, mostly because these sorts of dramas tend to follow a formula, but Kibum defends his chosen character with passion, and Minho can’t help but smile, because he knew when he started this just how much Kibum cares about everything.

It makes him happy, and Kibum shakes his head when he sees Minho’s slightly dopey smile in the middle of his speech.

“I love you,” Minho says because he can’t hold it back this time, and Kibum rolls his eyes a bit, but he’s smiling, and he kisses Minho softly in a way that doesn’t stay soft for long. It’s only when Kibum pulls him towards the bedroom that Minho remembers. He doesn’t stop following, letting Kibum lead him easily, but he does break from the kiss to ask, “I thought you wanted to talk about this.”

“We will,” Kibum says, “but let me suck you off first.”

And Minho can’t say no to that. He lets Kibum push him to the bed, lets him wrap a hand around his wrists and haul them above his head, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth and instructing, “Leave them there for me.”

Minho tangles his hands into the sheets obediently, not because he’s required to obey Kibum – that isn’t their relationship – but because he trusts Kibum to make it good, and he wants to make Kibum happy, and that is their relationship, wholly and completely.

Kibum is too impatient to go slowly, but Minho is okay with that. He groans a soft noise of encouragement when Kibum’s mouth presses against familiar, sensitive places, sucking hickeys into the curve of Minho’s throat as he fumbles blindly with Minho’s pants, trying to push them down. Minho lifts his hips to help, and Kibum manages, immediately wrapping his hand around Minho’s cock to stroke him to hardness as he moves his mouth down, sucking another soon-to-be bruise into Minho’s collarbone.

They’re probably too old, too mature for hickeys, but Minho doesn’t care. He likes seeing them during the day, knowing that Kibum left them, like little reminders of moments like this where Kibum is focused entirely on him, all of that passion and energy that makes of Kibum’s entire being softened into this, into loving Minho. Minho arches into his touch, fingers curling into the sheets above his head, and sighs a low breath of pleasure.

“Baby,” Kibum says, pressing soft kisses to Minho’s throat. “You sound so good.”

Minho flushes, just a little, the compliment making him feel warm. He’s never been sure if he has a thing for praise or if it’s just Kibum, his voice smooth and his words so full of adoration. Either way, he’s so easy for it, for Kibum, and he bucks his hips up into Kibum’s hand, fucking his rapidly hardening cock into Kibum’s touch.

“‘Bum,” he groans, and Kibum kisses his throat again, smothering a laugh into it. “What– nng– what did you want to talk about?”

Kibum pulls back just a bit. He’s still touching him, but he’s hovering over Minho now so that Minho can see his face, and he’s smirking, just a little, the expression playful. “Don’t you want me to suck you off?’

“Tease,” Minho says, and drops his hand just long enough to run it through his hair, brushing it back out of his face, before he puts it back where Kibum had it.

Kibum’s smirk transforms into a full laugh. “How am I teasing you by wanting to suck you off? That’s the opposite of teasing.”

Minho pouts at him, but Kibum kisses the expression away.

“Be patient, baby,” he says, and moves down the bed, settling between Minho’s legs. And as much as he’s telling Minho to be patient, it’s barely a moment before Kibum is leaning down and licking a stripe up the bottom of Minho’s cock. Minho groans thickly, and Kibum makes a little noise of amusement. “There we go.”

“‘Bum,” Minho says again, voice tight. He flexes the muscles in his lower body, tensing to keep from fucking up towards Kibum’s mouth too obviously, but Kibum’s hand is still stroking slowly, staying closer to the base now in full indication of what’s to come, and he tightens his fingers tellingly, squeezing slightly. Minho hisses in a quick breath and lets it out on a “Fuck.”

Kibum laughs, just a little, shoulders bouncing with it, and then lowers his head, stopping just an inch about Minho’s cock. “Watch me,” he says with a wink, and then takes Minho’s cock into his mouth, sinking down until his lips meet the circle of his fingers, near the base.

Minho’s got a decent sized cock, and Kibum knows better than to try to deepthroat it all in one go, but he also knows exactly where his limits are. He bobs, taking just a little more each time, his hand covering what his mouth can’t and his other hand splaying over Minho’s hip to brace his weight and keep Minho pressed against the bed with that weight. Minho does his best not to surge up against it, the heat of Kibum’s mouth dizzying.

He’s moaning openly, unashamed of letting Kibum hear him, and it’s not exactly easy to read Kibum’s expression with a cock in his mouth, but he seems pleased with himself, especially when Minho begins to shudder slightly.

“‘Bum,” he says in warning, and Kibum twists his hand just so, making Minho gasp. His hips lurch, and Kibum pulls back with him, reading Minho like an open book, keeping Minho’s reaction from choking him. When Minho falls back against the bed, Kibum follows, taking Minho back into his mouth and sucking hard, hollowing his cheeks and, “Fuck, fuck, ‘Bum.”

Kibum pulls off with a pop, making a show of licking his lips as his hand resumes stroking all the way up and down, smearing Kibum’s saliva up and down Minho’s cock, and Minho’s fingers tighten to near-fists in the sheets above his head. “You’re so easy for me,” Kibum teases in a way that’s nothing but fond, thumbing the head of Minho’s cock. “You gonna come for me?”

Minho groans loudly. “I, ah, would if you’d stop teasing.”

“Sorry,” Kibum says, not sounding sorry at all. “You’re just too pretty like this, baby.”

“Bum,” Minho says, and his voice is too low to be a whine, but it’s close.

Kibum laughs and presses a kiss to Minho’s hip before he goes back to sucking his cock. He takes more of it in one go this time, sinking low enough that Minho’s cock bumps against the back of his throat, ripping a surprised moan out of him. Minho has the feeling that if Kibum could grin he would, but instead he just bobs, cheeks hollowed out, and Minho bites his lips together for a moment before realizing and just letting himself moan.

His fingers twitch, and he wants to grab Kibum’s hair to guide him, but he focuses on keeping them where Kibum put them, his chest heaving as he breathes unevenly between noises of pleasure. “Bum, god, close—”

Kibum doesn’t try to stop him, just pulls back so the head is in his mouth and sucks hard, hand working fast as Minho’s balls tighten, and then he’s coming, moaning Kibum’s name and shaking apart under his touch. Kibum strokes him through it, gentler now, and when Minho finally slumps, Kibum lets up, crawling up to kiss him.

Kibum’s swallowed most of it, but there’s still some come sticky on his lips, and Minho shivers at the taste, salty and not quite unpleasant. “Good, baby?” Kibum asks.

Minho nods shakily. His body feels heavy and floaty, but he finally drops his hands to his sides, pushing himself up just a little. “Let me return the favor.”

“I’m good,” Kibum says. “Not tonight. I just wanted to do that for you.”

Minho flushes a little, but he’s not going to push it. Kibum isn’t the type to refuse something that he really wants just for propriety. If he wanted Minho to get him off, he would say.

“Talk now?” he asks instead. “You distracted me.”

“You’re easy to distract,” Kibum says, rolling off of him and leaning his head against Minho’s shoulder. “How did you feel about blindfolds?”

Minho wants to laugh, not just because of how blunt Kibum is, but that’s definitely something they’ve tried before, and Kibum knows he’s positive on it for the most part. If he’s blindfolded, he likes Kibum to talk or be touching him pretty constantly, just for the reassurance that he’s there, but he still likes it.

“Good,” he answers, the question of ‘and…?’ pretty evident in his voice.

“You know me too well,” Kibum says, pressing a kiss to the skin of his chest. “I saw something about candle wax the other day, and I thought you’d look pretty like that. Blindfolded and covered in wax… Don’t you think you’d look pretty, darling?”

Minho huffs a laugh. “I think you’d think I looked pretty,” he says, “which seems like a good enough reason for me.”

“Are you sure?” Kibum asks. “We don’t have to.”

“Bum.” Minho turns, wrapping an arm over Kibum to tug him closer. “I want to. If I don’t like it, I say ‘stop’ and we stop, right?”

“Yeah, of course.” Kibum reaches up, cupping his face. “I don’t ever want to do anything you don’t like.”

“Then let’s give it a shot,” Minho says, turning his face into the touch to kiss Kibum’s palm gently. “You’ll be gentle. You always are.”

Kibum grins. “I love you.”

“I know,” Minho says, and then laughs slightly. “Maybe if I’m pretty enough you can ride me after, huh?”

Kibum rolls his eyes, but he kisses the corner of Minho’s mouth anyway. “If you’re pretty enough,” he teases.

Minho laughs and cuddles back into the pillows. “Bedtime, ‘Bum. I love you too.”

–

It takes a little over a week for the candles to arrive. Minho had suggested getting something from the store, but Kibum had shot him a baleful look and said, “Listen, if we’re doing this, we’re doing it right. I’m not getting you burned because I got cheap candles.”

They order the ones specifically for what Kibum wants them for, in several colors, and when Minho comes home to find them set out on the table, he feels his breath hitch. Kibum isn’t near them, but Minho finds him in the bedroom, laptop open and scrolling intently through sites. He has half a dozen tabs open, all of them with similar names, and Minho makes a soft noise to let him know he’s there before he winds his arms around Kibum from the back, leaning down to press a kiss to his cheek. “Doing research?”

Kibum hums. “Want to do it right, baby,” he says, leaning back into Minho’s hold. “Go clean up, huh?”

Minho hums back. “Wherever you want to do this, put some towels down. I don’t want to be picking candle wax off of things.”

“Yeah,” Kibum says, “We needed new towels anyways.”

Minho laughs as he heads toward the bathroom. “We’ll go on Saturday. After lunch with my parents.”

“Alright. I think there’s a coupon for Bed Bath and Beyond on the counter somewhere. Remind me to look tomorrow!”

Minho makes a noise of affirmation as he turns on the shower, stepping in. He washes off slowly, and, per Kibum’s instructions, shaves. He doesn’t particularly want to be ripping hair out when they have to peel the wax off later.

When he returns to the bedroom, wearing only a towel wound around his waist, Kibum has the entire bed covered in towels and, beneath that, one of their older blankets. He has, off to the side, sleek black rope and a strip of black cloth, and on the nightstand, the candles are lit and lined up with another bottle next to them. Minho exhales softly, a low shuddering breath.

Kibum looks up from where he’s tucking a towel in and frowns, furrowing his brow and stepping towards Minho. “Hey,” he says, cupping his jaw. “I’m here, okay?”

“I know,” Minho says. “I trust you. Just nervous.”

Kibum coos, a quiet, sympathetic noise. “Poor baby. Let me take care of you?”

Minho nods, swooping in for a kiss, and then moves to the bed, peering over his shoulder at Kibum. “How do you want me?”

Kibum watches him for a long moment and then decides, “On your stomach.”

Minho does as he’s told, laying on the sheets. He folds his arms under him, resting his head on them. He feels the bed shift and peers over his shoulder at Kibum, who settles himself over Minho’s upper thighs with a smile. Reaching over, he grabs a bottle, and Minho lifts an eyebrow until Kibum clicks the cap and the room begins smelling of vanilla.

“Lotion,” Kibum explains, even though Minho’s already figured it out, and then pours some into his hands with a strange squelching noise that makes Minho laugh.

Kibum shakes his head and rubs his hands together a few times before he presses them to Minho’s back. They’re big and warm and firm, and they massage the lotion into his skin in slow circles that have Minho melting, muscles loosening and eyes closing as he relaxes of his own accord.

It’s only a minute or two later that he mumbles, “Blindfold?”

Kibum shakes his head fondly. “You’re so impatient. Let me take care of you first and then we’ll worry about that.”

Minho huffs a little, but he buries a smile into his arms, letting Kibum rub the tension out of his neck and back, down to his waist where Kibum’s fingers pull at his towel, tugging it off, and then — “‘Bum, seriously?” — massage more lotion into the globes of his ass. Minho laughs, turning his head to look at Kibum who’s smirking.

“Couldn’t resist,” he teases, smacking Minho gently on the ass, and then sits up, reaching over to the nightstand again. “You sure you want to do this, Minho?”

“Yeah,” Minho says. “Come on, Bum.”

Kibum lifts the candle gently. It doesn’t smell like much of anything, but Minho can feel the slight warmth as Kibum drifts it above him, and after a moment, Kibum whispers, “Stay still for me.”

The wax hits Minho’s back in droplets, splattering over his skin, and he gasps sharply. It’s not painful. It’s not even hot, really. It’s just shy of too warm, like sinking into a bath that he’s slightly misjudged, and it stings just half a second, and then it doesn’t, cooling into a warmth that seeps into his skin, deeper than Kibum’s hands. It pulls the tension out of him, and when Kibum rubs his fingers over the spot, Minho feels the wax crack away. He almost misses it, somehow.

“Alright?” Kibum asks, and Minho realizes he’s been quiet for far too long.

He lets out a noisy rush of air, all at once, and nods. “Yeah. More than. Again?”

“You like that?” Kibum asks, and when Minho nods, Kibum groans softly, stroking a hand down Minho’s spine. “I’m so lucky to have you.”

Minho laughs. “Funny. I think the same thing about you all the time.”

Kibum rolls his eyes a little, but he’s smiling, and he lifts the candle again in question. He pours more this time, Minho can tell, because it runs down his back a little, pooling in the dip of his spine and making him groan softly. It feels nice, more relaxing than sexy, and when Kibum does it again, Minho lets out a sigh of pleasure.

“I was right,” Kibum says, after a bit. “You look pretty like this, baby.”

“Mm,” Minho says, a slightly foggy agreement. He feels content right now, not quite sleepy but edging on it. He’s more relaxed than he’s been in a while, and he almost feels himself drifting until Kibum shifts.

“Ready for more, baby?” Kibum asks, and Minho nods. “Turn over for me?”

Minho does as he’s told, carefully so as not to mess up the sheets. He feels the wax on his back cracking, flaking off, and he makes a little, disappointed noise. Kibum is immediately cupping his chin, raising an eyebrow, and Minho laughs, a soft noise. “I’m good,” he mumbles. “Just the wax — it’s a weird feeling when it comes off.”

Kibum hums softly. “More?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Minho agrees and lifts his head obediently when Kibum reaches for the blindfold, letting it be tied over his eyes.

The room falls into darkness, just the barest light past the black cloth, and Minho relaxes into the familiarity of it – they’ve tried this before, more than once. Minho likes it well enough, but he appreciates the way Kibum stays over him, always touching him, still talking. His voice is a familiar comfort in the dark. “You’re so good. So pretty like this, and I haven’t even really started with the wax. I can’t believe you like it.”

“It’s warm,” Minho says, shrugging a little, and Kibum laughs, leaning down and pressing gentle kisses to his lips.

“I love you,” he says, and then lifts up. Minho hears a click and smells vanilla, and then Kibum’s hands are running over his front, rubbing lotion into his skin. Minho gasps when they tease over his nipples, and Kibum focuses on them for longer than he really needs to, making Minho groan quietly.

“You sound so gorgeous when you moan like that,” Kibum breathes, and it should be romantic, but about that time he leans down to suck one of Minho’s nipples into his mouth and immediately jerks back with a noise of disgust.

Minho bursts into laughter. “It’s lotion, babe. It doesn’t taste great.”

Just for that, Kibum tweaks his nipple, and Minho yelps, bucking into it a little, still laughing. He can almost imagine Kibum rolling his eyes. “Guess I’ll just have to taste something better then.”

And then Kibum’s mouth is hot and wet on his cock, and Minho jerks in surprise, only Kibum’s hands keeping him down. Kibum is sucking him off again, but it’s slower this time, meant to work Minho up, not to get him off. It’s torture of the best kind, and Minho winds one hand into the bedsheets, the other reaching blindly for Kibum. He finds him after a moment, Kibum’s hand pressing into his, and Minho squeezes gently, starting to pant a little. “God,” he whispers. “God, ‘Bum, your mouth…”

Kibum pulls off. “You want me to suck you off again? Or would you rather finish what we were doing?”

It’s a genuine option, and god, Minho would love to just take the first right now, but — “Yeah, yeah. Let’s— with the wax.”

Kibum laughs. “I’m glad you like it, baby.”

A second later, and the heat is back. Minho gasps, even more startled this time, and he doesn’t know if it’s the blindfold it the fact that it’s over his collarbones or what, but it seems more intense now, and Minho groans openly as the warmth sinks into him. He can feel Kibum hovering over him, hear him rustling around beside him, and then Kibum’s palm is braced on his front, sliding down his chest. In its wake, there comes a long line of wax, dripping down, and Minho gasps and arches, sending some of it flowing awkwardly.

The rustling again, and Minho realizes that Kibum is picking colors, changing out candles. He can’t tell the difference, not really, but it takes longer this way, the space between, and it comes as almost a surprise when Kibum pours it down over his belly, letting it drip off his sides and Minho can’t help but groan Kibum’s name, long and low.

“You look so pretty,” Kibum says, almost breathless. “You have no idea– Min, you’re gorgeous. You’re always gorgeous, but— hell. You’re so pretty like this.”

Minho groans softly, heat rising to his cheeks. “Yeah?” he asks. “Show me, ‘Bum.”

And Kibum does. Minho doesn’t know what he’s doing for a long minute, feels the steadying touch of Kibum’s hand on his thighs and a soft, sticky noise, but it all becomes clear when he feels Kibum’s weight over him, and then Kibum is sinking down onto Minho’s cock, moaning openly as Minho fills him.

Minho groans in return, reaching out for Kibum’s waist blindly, and he finds it as he bottoms out, Kibum resting fully on his cock. For a moment they stay like that, close, connected. Kibum is breathing heavily, audibly, and Minho’s own chest is rising and falling unevenly, the cooled wax on his skin a reminder every time he breathes.

Kibum begins grinding down slowly after a moment, rocking his hips, and Minho moans.

“I said if you looked pretty, I’d r-ride you,” Kibum manages, almost evenly, rolling his hips back. “And you look so pretty, baby.”

Minho bites his lips together, just for a moment, and then lets out a shameless groan. “Then ride me,” he says, squeezing at Kibum’s hip.

Kibum does. He lifts himself up and then sinks back down, starting up a slow, even rhythm. Minho stabilizes him as best he can, but mostly it’s Kibum, fucking himself on Minho’s cock, letting out little sighs and moans and, “Fuck, Min’, god.”

Minho groans, fucking up to meet him, and Kibum shudders and buckles forward a little. He braces his hands on Minho’s chest, and the wax cracks under the pressure of his fingers, breaking apart under Kibum’s touch. Minho lets out a breathless noise, punched out and thick. “God, ‘Bum.”

“Touch me,” Kibum says, a little bossy and a lot needy. “Minho, baby, come on. Touch me.”

“I can’t–” Minho reaches up, tugging his blindfold off, and even in the dim light he has to blink a few times before he can see Kibum, flushed and sweaty and gorgeous, his hair a bit of a mess and his eyes blown and god. “You’re so beautiful.”

Kibum laughs breathlessly. “You’re one to talk,” he manages and then, “Fuck, Min’ I’m serious. Touch me, baby. I’m close.”

Minho is too, and he reaches down obediently, wrapping his fingers around Kibum’s cock and stroking him in time, making Kibum’s rhythm stutter and his thighs flex and then he’s coming, squeezing tight around Minho who groans, his hips jerking up into Kibum for seconds longer before he comes.

Kibum drops back onto him, catching himself on Minho’s chest, and shivers. “God,” he breathes and then tips forward to kiss Minho, hard and fast. “Okay, yeah. That was good.”

Minho nods. “Yeah. I’m— we should do it again sometime.”

“I’ll stock up on candles,” Kibum promises. “After we get new towels. I think—”

Minho looks down at himself, around him. He’s decorated in splashes of color, bright lines and droplets. So are the towels around him, and there’s a little yellow dot on the blanket where the towels have slipped.

“Oops.”

“Worth it,” Kibum jokes, and then presses down on an unbroken spot of wax, cracking it beneath his hand. He huffs a little noise of amusement. “Okay, this might actually be as much fun as the sex.”

Minho muffles a laugh and pushes gently at Kibum. “Get off me and you can help me break all the wax off.”

“Deal,” Kibum says, and pulls off with a hiss, grabbing one of the less wax-covered towels to clean up a little.

And if they spend the next few minutes giggling over cracking colored wax off of Minho’s skin, well— Minho maybe their relationship isn’t the most spontaneous, but Minho wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from [tumblr](http://taeminuet.tumblr.com).


End file.
